


Truthfully

by Myoui_MiSlay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, slight saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoui_MiSlay/pseuds/Myoui_MiSlay
Summary: Bodyguard Mina, with spoilt princess Sana.Also available on AFF





	1. Chapter 1

“Waaahhhhh~~! So this is what freedom tastes like!”

Taking in a deep breath with open arms, she walked towards the arrival hall with her luxurious luggage, decorated with stickers of rainbows and unicorns. 

Wait a minute, if I just exit from here, there will definitely be that ‘bodyguard’ that daddy hired. No. I’m finally free, I need to get out from the back door! 

After some internal battle, the Japanese girl skipped towards the back door, giving herself an invisible pat on the back; applauding her own witty-ness. The Princess of the famous Minatozaki Group in Japan finally convinced, or rather, blackmailed her dad into letting her study in South Korea, a country away from home so she can learn to grow out of her comfort zone. Well, that might just be the worst move the Oldest Minatozaki can make, for he has no idea just what his precious baby is capable of.

 

“Once you reach Korea, I will arrange bodyguards to attend to you, so you will be very safe alright?” Papa Minatozaki was speaking with the gentlest tone her has ever spoke with in his entire life. Who knew the oh-so-dominant CEO/Founder of the Minatozaki Group can be so tamed when it has anything to do with his daughter, his only princess. 

“Papa~ I told you I can take care of myself!” Sana whined to her dad, wanting to prove to her parents that she can also be independent and not just the princess that needs to be protected from the ‘cruel world outside’. “If you keep trying to keep me in check, I swear I will really disappear before you and you will never find me again!” Sana attempts to threaten her dad, again, for she knows how her dad is weak to this kind of threats.

“Alright, alright, then one! Just one, to help me make sure that you’re safe! A female bodyguard! I know how you have been complaining that some male ones are too hard on you.” Papa Minatozaki tried to come to a compromising stand as he glared at the group of male bodyguards standing at a corner.

“Okay, just one female bodyguard.” Sana deflates, she dislikes how her dad has eyes on her every moment.

Well, at least it would have made it easier to shake a female bodyguard off, I guess…

Sana thought to herself.

 

Thinking back, Sana indeed thinks that she is a genius for shaking off the bodyguard even before meeting her. Wrong she was.

Upon reaching the door of her apartment, Sana took out the stack of paper her mom passed her before she left Japan with all the necessary paperwork for her accommodations and university. After confirming that it is the correct unit, she immediately placed her finger over the electronic lock and click, it unlocked. Smiling to herself, proud of her little achievement, Sana quickly entered into the spacious apartment with rose white walls, filled with the complete set of furniture, mostly made of wood with an antique feel to the whole apartment. Everything less the sofa reminded Sana of her dad, and how he really love these kind of stuff, influencing Sana as she learned to appreciate them. The sofa however, is in apricot leather, pinkish and soft, reminding her of her mother, who is always so kind to her; patient and understanding. With all these, Sana teared a little; she indeed started to miss her parents.

Moving on, Sana unpacked her clothes and several luxurious bags and accessories by her walk-in wardrobe. She was extremely proud of herself by the end of the day, she has already accomplished so much by herself, as her father always told her, celebrate little successes along the way, Sana decided to wash up and find a place to enjoy herself for the night.

 

Putting on the nicest black dress she has; one that hugs her curves perfectly, stopping midway up her thighs strapless, showing off her god-sculptured shoulders and tempting collarbones, Sana looks into the mirror and nods to herself approvingly and got ready to leave her apartment. She already has her ride booked in advance and it will be arriving in five.

As she was headed down, she spotted the car with the car plate number of her ride, she was awed.

I didn’t know uber drivers drive BMW nowadays…

“Hello, Minatozaki Sana right?” The driver started.

Wow, she has a nice voice… Sana thought as she continued “Heading to JYP Club?”

“Yes, for both.” Sana affirmed with the honey voice driver as she sits comfortably in the passenger seat, putting on the seatbelt. 

 

As the drive started, Sana begins to observe the driver now and then, turning to steal glances of the driver. Being awed by her beauty is an understatement, if she could, she would’ve invited her to be her date to the club.

“Oh, today is Ladies’ Night, means JYP Club is a lesbian-theme club tonight right?” The driver questions, breaking Sana out of her reverie. 

Flustered by the sudden question, Sana could only stutter. Well, the next thing she heard from the driver might just be the sweetest and most heavenly sound she has ever heard. The driver giggled. She giggled at Sana’s reaction and it just made Sana more embarrassed than she already was. If it wasn’t for the dark environment, you could’ve bet a million dollars, Sana’s face was red as a tomato. She has never felt so embarrassed and flustered in her life, except that one time that all her schoolmates saw her father driving her to school and planted a million kisses on the poor girl’s face before letting her go for her lessons.

Sana has arrived at the club even before she knew it, after saying her thanks, she quickly alighted the car and save herself from further embarrassments. 

“I’ve got eyes on her.” Mina reported through the comms as she drives into the parking lot near the club. As she pulls over the car, she proceeded to put on her black blazer and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of her shirt. She needed to look good enough to enter the club. Sometimes I wonder who implemented so many rules to enter a club, I mean no one can actually see what you’re wearing anyways…

 

As Mina walks into the club, she is overwhelmed by the pounding bass of the loud EDM and thinking that she has to squeeze through the mass of bodies in the dance floor to scan for her target is even worse. 

Why do people even enjoy coming to these types of places?

Mina thought bitterly to herself as she is scanning the place to look for a certain Japanese. Soon enough, she sees the familiar figure drinking something from a glass offered by another girl smiling and speaking to her. Looking at the body language of the other girl; leaning forward, making occasional skinship and laughing heartily at whatever Minatozaki was saying, she is definitely flirting with Mina’s client. Mina must be an expert for deducing that much from her observations, mentally giving herself a hi-five, she walked over to Sana with confident steps, only to see the girls leaving for the dance floor.

Damn, do I just drag her out then? It’s too dangerous to stay in a place with so many people…

Mina fought with herself mentally as she once again embarks on her journey through the sweaty bodies. Welp, she even felt a few hands touching her once in a while, some even grazed their fingers across her abs, and one even groped her ass from behind. Stunned, Mina quickly turned around to see who the assaulter was, but no luck, everyone is just too drunk to even function. Most are just flopping their limps along with the music, grinding on one another, worse of all, or best, she can’t really decide, it’s all girls…

By the time Mina reached the other end of the room, Sana was nowhere to be found from the dance floor. 

Oh there she is, drinking again.

Sighing to herself, Mina continued her journey towards the girl, seemingly much more drunk than before. Okay, now things are getting worse, Sana seems to be drinking a lot as more girls volunteered to buy drinks for her. By the time Mina finally reached Sana, she’s on her… 10th glass…? Goodness, Mina had to hold onto Sana from her lower back to provide her with support, so the latter doesn’t fall over from drinking her Nth cup of liquor.

“Easy girl.” Mina said softly to Sana and helped her place the glass on the counter. 

“Now it’s my turn to treat!” Another girl screamed from beside them as she ordered the strongest liquor in the house.

After a bunch of incoherent screaming and shouting, the drink is delivered over and Sana is ready to drink, again.

“That’s enough for the night.” Mina insisted as she tries to get Sana out of the club.

“Hey, it’s rude to not drink what others’ offer…” The girl exclaimed, obviously drunk and offended that Mina is trying to ‘steal’ Sana away from them.

“I’ll drink.” With that, Mina downed the shot in one breath and proceeded with her mission.

All Mina heard was a bunch of cheering from the back.

 

As Mina and Sana exited from the back door, they were greeted by a girl bending over to puke, probably from over-drinking. Well, technically only Mina, since Sana is drunk and is just laughing non-stop. Mina pulled Sana in close to her from her waist as she slings Sana’s other arm around her neck and is en-route to Mina’s car.   
Mina never knew her car was that far from the club as she finally throws Sana into the passenger seat. She stood straight and stretched her back from ‘over-working’. As she bends over again to help Sana put on her seatbelt, what the latter did totally surprised her. Sana wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

“My Prince Charming~ I’ve been waiting for you!” Sana slurred as she finally let go of the poor penguin who just got her first kiss stolen by a drunk ass.

 

The first ray of sunlight shone into the bedroom as Sana struggles to keep the blinding light out of sight. After several twists and turns, Sana gave up and sat up from her bed only to be greeted by her naked glory. Letting out a shocked gasp, Sana quickly grabbed her blanket in attempt to cover herself.

“Shit, what happened last night?!” Sana was extremely stunned, as she frantically looked around and let out a sigh of relief that she is in her own room and not someone else’s. Sana wondered if she managed to get a girl to sleep with her last night in her drunken state since she’s naked. After much contemplation, Sana mentally patted herself on the back for managing to get some ass last night despite being dead drunk.

 

“You’re finally awake?” A voice broke Sana out of her thoughts as she yelps and covers herself higher at the foreign voice by the door. Turning her head swiftly to the intruder, Sana was mesmerized by the beautiful human being standing by her door.

Damn, she’s hot…

Sana thought as she blushes slightly. The girl by the door is in a white button down shirt, having two buttons undone and sleeves folded up till her upper arm.

“How are you feeling?” The beautiful stranger spoke with such a gentle voice Sana thought she is going to melt under her intense gaze. Walking over to place the back of her hand onto Sana’s forehead, she continued “Your face is very red… You might have caught a fever.”

“Oh, no no no, it’s just that it’s a little hot in here.” Sana finally breaking out of her thoughts pushed the stranger’s hand away and attempted to get out of bed, forgetting that she is still in her all naked glory. 

“Well, you refused to put on any clothes last night after I cleaned you up. Guess I will leave you to change up then.” The beautiful stranger said as she leaves the room. 

“And, there is a glass of water with aspirin on the kitchen counter, make sure to take that.”

Hearing that, Sana attempted to turn around and hide her body from the stranger as she blushes furiously at the stranger’s words.

No clothes…? After she cleaned me up? Wait, what does she mean by cleaning me up??

With many question marks across her head, Sana’s face turns into a deeper shade of red as she walks towards her wardrobe to change into something comfortable. 

 

As Sana downed the glass of water along with the aspirin, she caught an aromatic smell coming from the kitchen and immediately head over to check it out. By her stove stands an incredibly gorgeous human being, with an apron around her waist and her hair tied up in a high ponytail, Sana is undoubtedly attracted by her. Sana walked slowly behind the said girl to peek at whatever she’s making, taking in a whiff of the cooked food, her stomach growled loudly, startling herself, however the gorgeous stranger doesn’t seem to be bothered by it and instead, ask her to sit by the dining table and get ready for breakfast.

“I see that you were very drunk last night, have an omelette, you would feel better after your breakfast.” Everything seems to play out in slow motion in Sana’s eyes as the chef removes her apron and settles down in front of her.

“I’m Mina by the way.” The stranger finally introduced herself, stretching her hand forward to offer a hand shake to the stunned girl, once again breaking Sana out from her bubble.

“S-Sana.” Sana stuttered as she reaches to grab Mina’s hand.

“I know, I’m your new bodyguard.” Mina replied as she squeezes a ton of Heinz Ketchup on her omelette.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHAT?!!” Sana practically screamed at Mina in the face after the revelation. She has always thought that she indeed escaped from her bodyguard, but no. There she is, sitting right in front of her looking effortlessly stunning. 

Wait a minute… Isn’t she my driver yesterday too?

Realisation hit her big finding out that she has long been exposed. With the new information at hand, Sana could only shove the omelette into her face dejectedly. In the end, she can never win her father… As soon as the taste of the omelette hits her palate, Sana is pleasantly surprised as she widens her eyes and shove more of the eggs into her mouth. She must have been hungry from too much sleep.

“Hey, slow down, no one’s snatching that from you.” Mina commented as she giggled at Sana’s reaction. She knows that she makes amazing meals with the precision she follows with all her steps in cooking, but no one has ever displayed such a huge reaction for her cooking. Especially not when it’s just eggs.

 

After finishing their food, Mina placed the dirty dishes into the dish washer and proceed to retrieve some documents from a suitcase. As both girls sat on the sofa, Mina flipped through the set of documents with highlighted portions and explained to Sana that she will be attending college in two days’ time. Her father has apparently prepared everything for her, including having Mina enrolled in the same college and course with Sana so she can look after his princess 24/7. Sana is known to be notorious in high school; going around flirting with other girls and sometimes skipped school while running away from her bodyguards. Well, Papa Minatozaki wouldn’t want his daughter to go breaking some other politicians’ daughters’ hearts and get the whole family into trouble…

And, Papa Minatozaki knows his princess way too well as she continues with her shenanigans in the new school…

 

First day of college was just filled with a bunch of admin work as Sana got bored filling up the various forms and she left Mina to fill up both of their forms. Leaving her poor bodyguard with all the work, Sana begin walking around the compound to look for cute girls that catches her eyes. However, being the sharp one, Mina manages to pull the older girl towards her every time she is remotely ‘far’ away from her. Which is every time Sana being more than an arm’s length distance away. Pouting at her new bodyguard’s habits, Sana could only be on a lookout and not be able to physically flirt around.

“Come on Mina, faster. I want to go talk to that girl over there!” Sana whined as she points towards a girl with a bright smile and pale skin who seems to be occupied with her group of friends who are all undeniably beautiful as well.

Sighing at her client’s restlessness, Mina could only try to finish up the forms and follow Sana to wherever she might want to go. Walking up to the group of fine ladies, Sana greeted cheerfully at them.

“Hiii~ I’m Sana, nice to meet you all!” Sana introduced herself as she offers her hand for handshakes with everyone in the group. As they introduced themselves one by one, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, oh. Dahyun, so that’s the name of the one that caught Sana’s eyes. Being the ever-so-overly-enthusiastic one, Sana immediately pulled Dahyun into a bone crashing hug, closing the already uncomfortable spacing between them, even more uncomfortable.

 

“Sana!” Mina warned the girl and pry her off Dahyun as she bows slightly in apology. “Sorry about that, I’m Mina.” She said and proceeded to shake each of their hands.

 

After the encounter with what Sana claim as her love of her life, Mina pulled them to finish up with all the paperwork before heading home. 

As they were in Mina’s car, Mina started warning Sana about ‘personal space’ and that she should respect that not everyone is comfortable with hugs and kisses, vaguely reminding her of how she also got her first kiss stolen by the same girl. Sana whined and protested but Mina manage to ignore the older girl, leaving her to huff and slump into her seat.

“By the way, that Dahyun back there is one of the mafia boss’ daughter, or to put, a yakuza’s daughter, so I recommend that you don’t try anything funny with her.” Mina warned as she turns to shoot the older girl a warning glare. Certainly, no one would want more things on their plate when dealing with a whiny princess. And of course, Mina’s words of warning fell to deaf ears when Mina once caught Sana eating Dahyun’s face in the back alley of the JYP Club.

 

Mina knew Sana would get herself into a shit load of trouble, including, but not limited to; flirting with almost every girl in the school, being late for lessons, not completing her assignment in time, drinking and clubbing as and when she can, and the worst of all? Breaking the heart of a mafia’s daughter.

Mina could have sworn her career and life events just flashed past her eyes as she sees Dahyun running away with tears in her eyes when Sana held hands with the campus sweetheart, Eunha. Mina did try desperately to get Sana to explain herself properly to Dahyun, but well, things never really went out well…

And then comes this faithful day…

 

“Mina help! I think someone is following me.” Sana’s voice trembled as she speaks frantically into her phone. It was Sana’s fault for trying ditch Mina and slip out herself that she’s now in distress. Lucky for Sana, Mina has very much gotten used to her tricks that she has always been able to locate Sana within a minute.

Sighing hard, Mina came out from her hiding and pulled Sana into a narrow alley, running away into the main streets where attacks will less likely happen. Stunned by the sudden grip, Sana let out a yelp, but she has been way too familiar with the grip; the strength exerted, the size of the hand, and the scent accompanying her as they ran towards the main street.

Saying that Mina has a strong grip is an understatement, she literally has an iron grip that never fails to leave her hand print on Sana’s wrist every time she pulls the latter away from danger. Despite the many flaws that Mina has; rough, stone-cold and thinks that Sana is a burden and needs to stop causing trouble, Mina is reliable. She is a sturdy pillar that Sana can lean onto when she needs help, a shelter where Sana can seek comfort from when she misses her family and the many delicious meals that she makes and never fails to warm Sana from the inside.

 

Thinking that they have once again, survive a night, the two girls sighed as Mina glared at the older girl, demanding an explanation as to why she decides to run away, again. 

“Do you know the people that are following you?” Mina questions, clearly knowing their identity. With a shake of her head, Sana looks at Mina with her puppy eyes, seeking forgiveness from the fuming penguin.

“Well, I do.” Taking in a deep breath to prevent herself from bursting out at Sana, Mina continued, “They are mafias, Dahyun’s dad’s guys.” 

Sana gasps out of shock from the news received, she never realised that her reckless flirting can lead her to this kind of situation. 

“Didn’t I warn you about getting to close to that girl?” Mina could only sigh in defeat as she needs to find a way to get themselves out of this sticky situation. 

Meanwhile as they were heading, Mina sight another trio of the said mafias, realising that they are helplessly cornered, Mina immediately led Sana to another back alley, that is supposed to be a short-cut to their car. Taking the risk, Mina pushed Sana so that they can move faster. Knowing Sana, of course she will trip over her own feet and fall at such a critical time, and Mina had to pull her up forcefully to prevent them from getting surrounded by the mafias. As Sana finally picked herself up, Mina quickly passed her the car keys, “You can drive right? Go first!” and she proceeded to push Sana away from the gang that is quickly catching up with them.

As Sana turned to run for the car, Mina turned around, getting ready to take on the gang, buying time for her protection target to get away from danger. One may expect that a princess like Sana wouldn’t know how to drive, but mind you, that girl’s one rebellious kid. As the mafia guys closed in on Mina, she immediately sprang into action, grabbing the nearest wooden pole by the bin, she started swinging her newly found weapons at the guys. Some managed to block out one or two attacks from the girl, but their reactions are not fast enough before Mina lands an attack on their heads or legs to prevent them from proceeding forward. However, there’s only so many people she can deal at any one time, more guys caught up with her subsequently and that forced her to retreat her steps to prevent herself from getting hurt. One of the buffer guys managed to land his fist on Mina’s cheek, another got his fist in her abdomen and worst of all, one swung a wooden stick at her head so hard, it broke. Feeling the world spin in front of her as the final blow hit her head, she heard a car screech behind her, and she immediately turned around and staggered into the car to escape from the mafias. Turning around to see that Sana was the driver, Mina let out a breath that she was unknowingly holding onto and relaxed into the seat. 

Mina let her eyelids drop for a while, resting from all the chaos from before and she feels a stream of warm liquid flowing down from her forehead. Casually, Mina brought her hand up to wipe away the crimson liquid from her face, successfully smudging them all over her face as Sana hissed witnessing the scene and immediately drove them home.

After Sana parked the car, she quickly got off and went over to the passenger seat to get Mina out of the car. Seeing the younger girl’s injury got her heart wrenching and guilt painted all over her face as she got Mina by her upper arm and brought her onto the couch. Sana used her hand to lift Mina’s face to examine the injury as Mina remains stoic and insists that she can get herself cleaned up.

“No, I will help you, or we’re going to the hospital!” Sana tried her best to sound as stern as she can, while she proceeded to get the first aid kit from under the kitchen counter.

Settling down next to Mina, Sana open the first aid kit and cut out a piece of gauze to wipe the blood away from the younger’s face. After that, she got another piece of gauge and some bandages to help cover up the wound, only to successfully blindfold Mina and half of her face.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Mina finally questions as she starts to feel Sana’s hands tremble from anxiety, a clear sign that she has no idea what she is doing. 

“Actually… This is my first time doing this…” Sana replies as her voice softens to only a whisper. 

Sighing towards Sana’s reply, Mina already expected this and began to unwrap her mummified head. She then patiently gave Sana instructions on how to sanitise a wound properly; dabbing a piece of cotton with alcohol, Sana used a pair of tweezers and gently, or so she thought, press onto the cut on Mina’s forehead, earning a hiss from the latter. Muttering a soft apology, Sana continues to disinfect Mina’s wound as gently as she can. After throwing the piece of cotton away, Sana used another to apply the antiseptic medication on the younger’s wound as well as the bruise on her cheekbone. She finished bandaging around Mina’s forehead neatly by following the latter’s instructions.

“Thanks.” Mina said, as Sana begin blushing slightly at the comment. Never has she heard Mina thank her before, but really, will there ever be an instance that Mina can be thankful for? Waving it off shyly, Sana was about to leave when Mina tugged onto her wrist and warned her one last time. “Don’t do anymore stupid things.”

Nodding guiltily, Sana led Mina to her room to rest before washing up. All this time, Mina has committed herself to this bratty princess, although it is Mina’s job, Sana still can’t help but feel safe and unusually comfortable with the former. She has never seen a woman for so long before, other than her mom, but somehow, she just doesn’t get sick of seeing the shy bodyguard. In fact, Sana look forward to seeing her every day, she can’t help but wonder what’s on her bodyguard’s mind, Sana wants to know more about her actually-soft bodyguard. 

Maybe she just wants to be friends with Mina, maybe she wants her bodyguard to not treat her like any other client, maybe she wants to be special, at least to Mina.   
Maybe she wants to be something more than just friends…


	3. Chapter 3

** Mina’s POV **

_Here we go again… Another babysitting job._

Mina sighed to herself as she opens the file handed over to her as her new job. Being in the business long enough, Mina has dealt with several protection cases, and by one look, she knows that her new client looks exactly like one of Satan’s finest creations, other than cats of course. And even before they met, _she_ proved her right.

Seeing Sana walking towards a different direction, Mina knew that she was trying to shake her off. With that, Mina went to her car and drove to the other exit just in time to see her target getting into a cab. Mina tailed the car to Sana’s apartment and waited patiently in her car, wanting to let the latter enjoy a little ‘success’ of shaking her off. Mina proceeded to report to Papa Minatozaki that his daughter has safely arrived and is currently unpacking her things, letting her client feel at ease with his daughter in Mina’s hands.

Soon after, Mina received a signal that Sana called for an uber driver, so she intercepted the signal and sent her own car plate number as the driver picking her up. Giving herself a little victory dance, Mina drove to the pick-up point of the apartment, ready for their ‘first meeting’. Mina played along with Sana in the car, acting all interested to test the older girl’s reaction, and apparently, she has no idea who her bodyguard is. What a pity…

 

After extracting Sana out from the club, Mina thought her back was broken with all the pulling from the former. Who would have thought that a girl with such a small frame can have the strength of Hulk when she’s drunk?

_Wait, is she normally like this? I need to better protect myself then._

Mina exclaimed internally while shaking her head before she reaches to put on the seatbelt for Sana, and what happened after left her stunned. Sana pulled her by her neck for a kiss, her first kiss.

“My Prince Charming~ I’ve been waiting for you!” Immediately pulling her head back after the kiss, Mina starts reddening from her neck all the way to the face. Holding onto her lips, Mina felt her heart skipped a beat.

“It’s just a kiss, it’s just a kiss. Must be the alcohol!” Mina tried to convince herself as she slaps both her cheeks to bring herself back to reality.

As she moves to sit in the driver seat, she still feels her heart beating like crazy, must be the fact that it was her first kiss. After putting on her seatbelt, she turned to see Sana with her face covered by her hair, so Mina used her fingers to tug the loose strands of hair behind Sana’s ears. Smiling peacefully to herself, Mina drove them back to Sana’s apartment.

 

For once, after she started her new mission, she thought she will finally have some peace with the drunk girl, but wrong she was. She’s on a ride to hell with this drunk girl, pulling onto her hair and arms occasionally as Mina drags her into Sana’s bedroom to settle the drunk girl down. Guess Sana isn’t going down without a battle as Mina tries to change Sana out into a clean set of clothes.

“Come on, raise your hands for me, princess.” Mina tries her best to pacify the older, as Sana insists that her ‘prince charming’ calls her ‘princess’…

“Nuuuu~” Sana refuses to put on anything or even co-operate with Mina as she just plops down into her bed, naked.

Can’t bearing to see the sight in front of her, Mina sighed heavily, looking obviously dishevelled after the tough battle with the ‘princess’, she moved to the bathroom to get a tub of clean water and cloth to wipe Sana clean. Testing the temperature with her hands, Mina then squeezed the excess water from the cloth, and gently wiped Sana’s face, limbs and her body. With her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and hair tied in a messy ponytail, Mina still managed to look amazing as she takes care of Sana.

After a long battle, Mina finally got Sana to sleep. Mina then took a shower to clean herself and unpacked her belongings in the guestroom, and her wardrobe filled with multiple sets of white dress shirts, black blazers and black pants, along with some more ‘casual’ clothes like jeans, t-shirts and short. Taking one last check on Sana, Mina pulled the blanket over Sana’s bare body to prevent her from catching a cold, before going back into her room to rest for the night.

 

** Third person POV **

 

Going to school the next day is extremely awkward for both Sana and Mina as the students around the campus just turns to point at them, seeing Mina was a bruised cheek and bandaged head.

“Now you’re the one drawing unnecessary attention.” Sana teased Mina as she turns to poke at the bruise, earning a hiss and a glare from her bodyguard. “Anyways, do you ever wear anything else other than white shirt and pants?” Sana asked, genuinely concerned about Mina’s sense of fashion.

“I don’t see the need to.” Mina replied nonchalantly as Sana scoffs at her reply.

As they continue to their classroom, a poster caught Sana’s eyes. A competition, singing competition.

“Mina wait,” Sana pulls Mina back as she looks at the poster, “The first prize is a pair of couple ring! Let’s do this.”

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Mina replied coldly, “No.”

As much as Sana tries to convince her bodyguard, nothing seems to work, so she adds a bit more aegyo as she asks again, “Please?” Showing her signature puppy eyes.

Least to say, Mina melts a little inside and reluctantly conforms. “Okay, but I can only play the guitar.”

“That’s good enough!” Sana squeals and pulls Mina into a bone-crashing hug and promised to get them the first prize.

 

\------------------------

 _“I was always the one dodging phone calls_ __  
From every girl that I met in my bed  
 But then you came around like a brick wall  
 You knocked me out, out of my head”

Sana sang the part with her eyes closed, thinking about how Mina always warned her about flirting around and breaking people’s heart. Then she opened her eyes to see Mina playing the guitar attentively on the high chair in her usual white shirt with sleeves folded up to her elbows and jeans, something different from what she wears. Sana smiles gently at the sight before her before turning to face the audiences and continued with the song.

Everyone was swaying with Sana’s angelic voice as she reaches the chorus.

 

_“You just go blame the bad timing, admit it to me”_

Sana turns to Mina again as she plucks the strings, hoping that she will look up at her once. And as if the heaven’s heard her wish, Mina looks up at Sana, staring into her eyes and smiles.

 

_“Speaking truthfully, I love you more than you love me”_

Sana sang the line looking straight into Mina’s eyes, earning herself a gummy smile from the latter as Mina then looked back down to the guitar to continue with her plucking.

 

As Sana finishes her song, both girls stood up to bow and the audiences are applauding loudly, as if they have already got the winner. And indeed, they won the first prize.

 

Taking one of the ring out of the box, Sana put it on her slender finger and showed it to Mina.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Sana questions gleefully as Mina nods her head in approval. Then Sana pulled Mina’s hand into her own and pulled out the other ring to put it on for Mina.

“Ah-ha! Perfect.” Sana said as she intertwines their hands together.

“Why do I have to wear a couple ring with you?” Mina questions with a stoic face, unknown to how it made Sana sadden a little inside.

“You won your share too… You keep it.” Sana says softly, afraid that her voice might betray her feelings, she walked faster towards the car and immediately went into the car.

Stunned at Sana’s reaction, Mina is pleasantly surprised that the problematic girl actually wants to head home so early today. Smiling at the ring on her finger, Mina ran towards the car, catching up with Sana and went into the driver’s seat. As Mina turns around, she sees tears brimming in Sana’s eyes, threatening to fall but Sana only turns her body away from Mina as the younger reaches her hand to Sana’s shoulder.

Okay, maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it…

Shrugging her shoulders, Mina proceeded to drive them home. The whole ride was filled with silence, which is an extremely rare thing since Sana just can’t seem to keep her mouth shut all the time. Mina pulled into the carpark only to see Sana has fallen asleep during the ride, so she went over to get Sana out of the car. As she undoes the seatbelt on Sana, Mina sees Sana’s tear-stricken face, tilting her head to the side, Mina wonders what happened to the always-cheerful girl that she babysits, but pushed the thought aside as she puts Sana onto her back. She carries the sleeping girl on her back, into their shared apartment to put Sana onto her bed so she can rest well for the night.

 

** Mina’s POV **

 

_Wait, am I actually falling into gay panic?!_

Mina thought to herself as Sana shows her signature puppy eyes, demanding for the both of them to join the singing competition.

_Okay, the first prize is a pair of couple rings? Isn’t it obviously made for couples then?_

Mina wondered but is a little happy that Sana wants to join the competition with her, so she agrees to ‘help’, or how she tries to convince herself. Maybe Sana just wanted the couple rings to give them to someone else.

 

On the day of the competition, Mina thought of how Sana has always wanted to see her in something else other than her usual, so she picked a pair of jeans and put them on. Smiling to herself, Mina gave herself a mental hi-five that she still manages to look awesome with not-her-usual-working-clothes. Picking up her guitar, she plucked a few strings, warming up to the instrument she has taken up as a child. It’s her first time performing for someone, more specifically, Sana.

As Sana sang her lines, Mina was more than amazed, she never once realised how Sana has the voice of an angel and seeing her sing with so much concentration made Mina’s hear flatter a little. When their eyes met as Sana sang those fateful lines, Mina felt her heart beating hard against her chest, electricity flowed through her body as Sana’s eyes stared straight through her. She immediately went back to focus on her guitar afraid that Sana might realise how blood is currently rushing to her face and the tips of her ears are starting to heat up.

Knowing that they won first place came very much as a surprise to Mina, and Sana putting on the ring onto her finger and intertwining their fingers came even much more surprising. Mina froze a little when Sana held Mina’s hand into the her own. Biting back a smile, Mina gathers all the self-control in her to make the most expressionless expression and asks, “Why would I wear a couple ring with you?” Maybe it came out colder than she has expected, nonetheless, Mina patted herself on the back for not exposing her emotions to the older. Mina was an idiot when it comes to relationships and love, she never would have known all the hidden feelings behind the lyrics Sana sang to her, nor Sana’s desire to wear matching rings with the younger.

 

After settling Sana into her bed, Mina went back to the couch, caressing the guitar, it felt really good to play along with Sana’s singing. She will miss those times, she definitely will.

 

_“Wise man says, only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_

 

Plucking onto the familiar strings, singing those familiar notes, the song that her father sang to her when she was younger, telling her on how he managed to get her mother with this song. Back to the good old days when Mina was happily singing with her father and her mother knitting by the couch, it brought some tears into Mina’s eyes as she reminisces those days.

 

_“Shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_

 

Singing the last few lines, Mina can’t help but wonder what she would do if she really fell for Sana. Will she lose her job? Will she lose a friend? Or will she simply lose everything? Maybe she has nothing to lose? With a very cluttered mind, Mina put down her guitar and rose from the couch, deciding that she should get some rest. As she looks up, she sees a familiar figure, those familiar eyes staring back at her with tears rolling down her cheeks.

And she panics, Mina panics.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy moly! What do I do? What do I do?!_

Bullets of sweat begin to form on Mina’s forehead as a crying Sana stands before her. She has never met with a situation where Sana cries so helplessly in front of her since Sana is always that one that leaves people heartbroken and crying. Before Mina could walk over to comfort Sana, the latter ran back into her room and slammed the door shut, leaving a dumbfounded penguin in the living room with her arm outstretched.

 

_Does she like someone else that’s not me?_

Sana thought to herself as the scene of Mina singing replays in her head, Sana feels her heart beating erratically in her chest as Mina sang in the sweetest voice. At the same time, she wonders who is Mina thinking of when she sang the song; will Mina ever fall in love with such a problematic girl like her? But Mina doesn’t see any other people other than her.

*Knock knock*

“Sana, are you asleep? Do you want to tell me what happened?” Mina asks but came a cold reply. “I’m sleeping, don’t bother me.”

 

Sighing heavily, Mina heads back into her room, pondering what has gotten into the usually cheerful Sana and is determined to help her tomorrow.

 

“Hey, you’re up! I made breakfast, quickly wash up and eat!” Mina said as cheerfully as possible while in her apron.

Sana walks up to her bodyguard and placed a hand on her forehead and asks, “Are you sick? You’re usually not like that.”

Surprised at the sudden contact, Mina’s ear tips begin to heat up.

_Am I over-doing it?_

Mina ponders as she puts on her gummy smile and pushes Sana to her seat. Laughing slightly at the pair of glasses sliding down the bridge of Sana’s nose, Mina helped the former push her spectacles up and ask her to eat up. Sana blushes a little at Mina’s gentle gesture and tries to focus on the food in front of her instead earning a smile from her bodyguard at her reaction.

 

Later in school, Sana seems to have regained some of her usual cheerfulness and Mina is relieved. Deciding that this is about the right time, Mina asks Sana what upset her yesterday.

“Uhh… Well, i-it’s no-nothing much.” Stuttering as Sana replies, she sees a confused Mina with her head tilted to the side and eyes filled with concern. Suddenly feeling guilty, Sana stands up quickly, causing Mina to jump a little, sitting up straight and look around them.

“Why? What is it?!” Mina says as she looks around to see if there’s danger around that Sana suddenly stood up.

“Erm, I will go get some juice for us!” Laughing nervously, Sana wanted to run away, only to be pulled back by Mina. “I’ll go with you.”

“No, I can do it myself, there are so many students around, I will be fine. And look!” Sana exclaims, pointing up at the cameras installed around the campus. “There are surveillance cameras around, I’ll be fine!” Sana smiles brightly at her bodyguard as she pushes Mina back into her seat. “And I insist, it’s my treat.” Sana says that last part softly as she smiles gently at the younger girl.

Truth be told, Mina is unsure about letting Sana go alone, but since the latter insists, she will always have her ways to run away anyways, so she agrees, albeit reluctantly.

“If you’re not back 10 minutes later, I will go and find you.” Mina says, or more like commands. Sana giggles at her cute bodyguard before heading off.

 

Sana walks out of the classroom, and heads for the back garden instead of the vending machines. She figures that she needed to get some fresh air and there will be a vending machine nearby anyways. Sana faces the sky with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth the sun provided in the early spring time, finding some peace in the garden where rarely anyone comes, and Mina will probably need sometime before she can find Sana here. Having a moment of peace allowed Sana to properly think about her feelings for Mina; Sana has never enjoyed ‘torturing’ someone so much as she did to Mina, although she does it all the time to all her guards, Mina is different. Sana purposely run away sometimes just so Mina will come and look for her and scold her afterwards. Sana likes how Mina is always worried about her and not the mission, how Mina can always find her just in time before any danger can reach her, how Mina is like her shadow. Sana sees Mina in everything she finds beautiful, she sees Mina in her everyday life, literally, and she hopes to see Mina in the future as well.

However, happiness is short-lived as a group of five buff guys immediately surrounded her, replacing the sunlight on her face with menacing expressions, scaring Sana shitless as she jumps at the sight before her. Glancing down to her watch, only five minutes have passed, meaning Mina will only come looking for her after another five.

_Shit… Guess I’m really done for this time…_

Panicking frantically inside, Sana stutters a “H-hello… How m-may I h-help you…?”

“So you’re the one that broke Miss Dahyun’s heart huh?!” The tallest of the group enquires.

Thinking that it’s a wise idea to act dumb, Sana blurted out a “Eh, nani?”

“Playing dumb huh? Boss instructed that we bring the one that broke her daughter’s heart in, dead or alive.”

Shrinking under the death threat and glares from the group of big men, Sana can only pray that Mina will miraculously appear and save her from the danger like she always does.

 

Meanwhile, Mina sat in the classroom, something is telling her that she should go check on Sana, maybe it was her sixth sense, then she glances over to Sana’s seat. Her wallet!

_Ah… This girl is really something, she went to buy juice without her wallet?_

Shaking her head at the carelessness of Sana, Mina took her wallet and went after the said girl. As Mina ran towards that nearest vending machine, Sana is nowhere to be found.

“Wah, I can’t believe this girl, I should’ve followed her out.” Pulling her hair out of frustration, Mina ran around the area to look for the said girl. Mina ran around the area in front of their school, in places with vending machines, but Sana is still nowhere to be found. Mina tries her best to think of any other paces nearby with vending machine and punches her palm and ran towards to back of their school.

 

“No, let me go!” Sana squirms and screams as she tries to break free from the grips of the group of guys.

“You better stay still before I use some force to shut you up!” The tallest guy bellowed at Sana, causing Sana to flinch and tear as she becomes more afraid as time passes. She almost lost her hope of having her pretty ass saved as she continues to struggle but the guys are too strong for her to break free.

Mina ran pass the vending machine at the back of the school, but she still did not manage to catch a glimpse of the girl she is looking for, until she hears a scream from behind her. She sees a group of bulky guys seemingly to be dragging someone, and she catches the sight of the girl she has been finding all this while.

“YAH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Mina shouted at the top of her lungs as she runs towards the group of guys. As she approaches the group, one of the guys turned around, just in time, Mina sends a flying kick into his abdomen and landed perfectly, then she pulls out an expandable baton from her back pocket and started swinging it at the guys holding onto Sana.

Sana wonders when and where does Mina keep the baton, and actually, me too. Seeing Mina beating some of the guys, Sana lets out a sigh of relief as her knight in shining armour finally arrived, as usual. To block out Mina’s attacks, the guys loosen their grip on Sana, allowing the latter to finally squirm out of their grip and flees to behind Mina. As the guys were busy trying to recover from the assault, Mina quickly checked on Sana, seeing a bruised cheek, Mina fumed, and asked Sana, “Which of these bastards beat you?” Sana still crying from the incident, pointed at the tallest one. Pushing Sana further away, Mina immediately turned to the gangsters before her, getting ready to beat the living daylight out of the people that hurt her princess. Mina doesn’t know where she got the courage to face five bulky guys in a fight, but her adrenaline pushed her to take on these gangsters that hurt Sana. Seeing that they are losing to a single female bodyguard, one of the gangsters could not stand it anymore.

“Take her in dead or alive right! You should have asked your client to not mess with the wrong people!” The mafia shouted and ran pass the fighting group and went straight towards Sana.

Both girls see that the mafia flashed out a blade and ran towards Sana. Seeing that, Mina immediately gathered all her strength and pushed the guys she was fighting away and ran towards Sana.

Stunned, Sana stood still in her spot as she watches the man running towards her with a knife. Every time she blinks, she sees the guy closer towards her, and before she knew it, the guy is right in front of her.

_Ah, guess this can’t be helped then. I’m sorry Dad…_

Sana thought to herself as she squeezes her eyes shut, anticipating the impact and her fate to dawn upon, for her to finally pay for her sins…

 

However, Sana felt a back pressed against her front, retreating, pressing further into Sana’s body causing her to catch the person in front of her instinctively. As Sana opens her eyes slowing, shock washed her face and she tightens her hold on the person who blocked the attack for her.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Blood begins to dribble down onto the floor as the knife is stuck into Mina’s abdomen, and Mina took the chance and kicked the attacker in between his legs and his abdomen to get him away from them. As the guy falls back, he pulls out the knife from Mina’s body, causing more blood to flow out from the wound. Mina grunts from the pain and falls back into Sana’s embrace as her legs gave way from the attack she received just now.

“MINA!!!” Sana screams as Mina falls into her arms. Holding onto Mina, Sana tries to lessen the impact onto the ground they both fall to the ground. Sana immediately presses her hands into Mina’s wound in attempt to stop the blood from flowing out. Fighting for her consciousness, Mina blinks hard to focus on the sight in front of her as she couldn’t find the energy to get up to fight back the mafias after being stabbed. Mina is gradually losing her consciousness as she leans onto Sana’s shoulders as the latter is pulling her closer when she presses her hands onto Mina’s wound. Seeing that they have no chance of escaping, Sana almost wanted to turn herself in so that they can spare Mina a life, but the younger grabbed onto Sana’s hands and prevented her from doing so.

“Stop! Did dad tell you guys to do this again?!” Then came a very familiar voice from behind the gang of bulky men. It’s Dahyun, she is livid, smoke can literally be seen coming from her nostrils as she breathed hard as her eyes burnt holes into the guys.

“He’s the gangster, not me, so you guys better stay out of my life!” Dahyun literally screamed in their faces, seeing them shiver under the stare of the girl, Dahyun must have really gotten some tough genes from her dad.

“Yes, Miss!” Came a quick and clean reply, then the guys made way for Dahyun. Seeing the sight of the injured girls before her left her stunned as she panics at the sight of blood.

Dahyun immediately ran to Mina’s side as she sees a lot of bleeding and Mina seems like she will pass out any minute now, she commanded the guys to bring the car. As a medicine student, Dahyun complimented Sana for applying pressure on the wound, trying to ease the tension in both girls, an attempt to slow down Mina’s bleeding. Realising that danger is finally over, Mina lets out a sigh of relief in between her hard breathing in attempt to mask the pain she is experiencing. And her eyes close, darkness surrounding her as all she hears is muffled noises and feels Sana jerking her shoulder in attempt to wake her up.

When the guys finally drove the car over, Dahyun got two of them to carry Mina into the car, the moment Sana let go of Mina, a large patch of Mina’s white shirt is dyed red, and Sana can’t seem to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Seeing Mina motionless lying in her lap, face paled from colours is definitely not the ‘romantic’ scene that Sana has dreamt of. Once they reached the emergency room of their school’s hospital, Dahyun got the doctors to prepare and a stretcher to be brought to the car for Mina to be transported into the ER. A nurse rushed out with an air viva to put over Mina’s nose and mouth, and started pumping air as Mina gets rushed into the surgical room. Once Mina disappears behind the doors to the ER, Sana broke down on her knees and started crying, burying her face in her hands, shaking uncontrollably.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dahyun came over to Sana’s side and placed her hand onto the older girl’s shoulder, hoping to provide some comfort for her. Sana turned and wrapped her arms around Dahyun, crying into her shoulder, blaming herself for Mina’s injury.

“Unnie, you should go see the doctor too, you’re hurt.” Dahyun coaxed Sana as she strokes Sana’s back in attempt to calm her down. Dahyun spoke in such gentle tone that even she herself never would have thought that she could use to the girl who broke her heart. Dahyun has always been a softie, forgiving, thus here we are with both Sana and Dahyun in a room with the medicine student dressing Sana’s wound.

“I’m sorry that the guys were so rough, I promise that I will teach them a lesson.” Dahyun says as she applies some cream onto Sana’s bruised face and wrist.

“I’m sorry too…” Sana mutters under her breath, regretting every decision that led up with Mina in the ER, and tears begin to form within her eyes again.

Dahyun placed both her hands on Sana’s cheeks and told her, “Mina unnie will be fine, she’s strong, so be strong for her.” Wiping the tears that rolled down Sana’s cheeks, Dahyun continued, “Be there for her when she wakes up and tell her you’re sorry personally.” Dahyun tried her best to sound stern before flashing the Japanese a smile.

 

 

After another hour of waiting, the doctor finally came out to inform Sana that Mina’s surgery was a success and she will be transferred into the ICU. Heaving a sigh of relieve at the news, Dahyun suggested that Sana go home and rest for the night but the latter refused, insisting that she should stay with Mina. Sighing at the older girl’s stubbornness, Dahyun requested for another mattress to be placed in Mina’s room for Sana before leaving them for the night.

 

 

Seeing Mina in the hospital gown, tubes on her arms and the fog forming on the oxygen mask really pained Sana. Mina is still a little pale from the loss of blood; at least she is going to be fine now. Pulling a chair by the side of the bed, Sana held onto Mina’s hand, stroking it oh-so gently. For the first time, Sana really felt Mina’s hand, rough and bruises decorated her knuckles. For the first time, Sana had time to sit down and appreciate Mina’s hard work to keep Sana safe from all danger.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Sana held Mina’s hand to her face, kissing the back of Mina’s hand briefly, “I’m so sorry Mina-yah, I wish I had listened to you…” Hardly holding back a sob, Sana continued, “I promise to listen to you from now on, please wake up.”

Sana wiped her tears off her face before placing a kiss on Mina’s forehead and headed to the mattress next to Mina’s to rest for the night.

 

 

The next morning came and Sana can’t wait for Mina to wake up, so she got up extra early to get some flowers and fruits for Mina. As she enters the ward, she is greeted with Mina, still in bed. Sighing out of disappointment, Sana proceeded to sit next to Mina’s bed, asking her to wake up so she can admire the flowers and eat the fruits Sana went to get just for her.

Mina’s fingers twitched, and Sana quickly gasped and pushed the button to call the doctors, informing that Mina might be waking up soon. After a round of checks, the doctor informed Sana that Mina will be fine, just that she is on heavy meds that could make her drowsy and tired, so Sana doesn’t get too worried about the younger girl. As the doctor leaves, Sana moves next to Mina and held onto her hand.

“Mina-yah, how are you feeling? Can you still recognise me? Do you want something to eat?” Sana got so excited with Mina waking up that she kept bombarding Mina with questions.

“Sana,” Mina mutters weakly, catching the said girl’s attention, “I’m just tired. You take a seat.”

Sana immediately sat down upon request, earning a chuckle from the younger.

“Can I get some water?” Mina asks, and Sana immediately brought a glass to her mouth.

As Mina tries to get up from the bed, Sana immediately pushed her back onto the bed, and made sure Mina rested more.

“Listen, you should take this time to rest up more. I’m really sorry for what I’ve done and now you are lying here instead of me.” Sana spoke out to Mina, puking up whatever she wants to say, giving Mina no chance to interrupt her.

“I promise to listen to you once you get better, so you better recover soon.” After saying that, Sana immediately buried her face into her palms as Mina smiles at the older girl.

“Come here, let me take a look at your bruises.” Mina said, deciding to not probe into Sana’s apology, leaving some pride for the older as she motions for Sana to come closer.

Tilting Sana’s face with her fingers, Mina reminded Sana to put on ointment on her bruises or else she will look ugly, causing Sana to be slightly irritated, nudging Mina’s side after hearing it. And instantly regretting it of course, as Mina yelps in pain and Sana quickly stood up to apologise, right before Sana could call for the doctor, Mina pulls the older girl her wrist.

“I’ll just need some rest, you get some sleep too.” Mina says gently, pulling Sana and motioned for her to the mattress next to hers before lying back down onto her bed to rest.

 

 

The next few days passed quickly with Sana coming to visit and stay over at the hospital with Mina, even when she got transferred to a normal ward. Sana never fails to come over to help Mina with her daily needs; bringing the younger to the washroom or wherever she would like to go, insisted on feeding Mina her food although her arms are working perfectly fine and took care of her as much as possible. Sana took this time to ‘pay back’ to Mina, looking out for the younger and asked her if she was fine whenever she hisses or winches at the occasional pain.

 

 

Sana got really tired, for the first time she realises how tiring taking care of someone can be and truth be told, she appreciates Mina much more after the incident. As she fell asleep, Mina walked over and pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl, as always, and sat down next to her bed to admire her peaceful sleeping face. Pushing the stray strands of hair behind Sana’s ears, Mina smiled to herself.

“I really hope I could’ve told you in person, but I think I’m in love with you…” Mina mutters softly to herself, “If only I’m someone more than just a bodyguard, _your_ bodyguard.”

Sighing heavily to herself, Mina walked back into her bed to rest for the night. Little did she know, Sana heard her confession loud and clear. Seeing the younger girl’s back facing her, Sana can’t help the tears flowing down her cheeks upon hearing the confession. Sana always thought that Mina didn’t like her at all and thought that she was a burden. But honestly, no one would risk their life for someone they don’t like, what more Mina risked her life way too many times for Sana. Sana thought she just had an infatuation with Mina, guess it’s more than just that. Sana noticed how she would feel her heart beat faster around Mina and how much safer Mina always made her feel and that she can finally be herself with the younger.

 

 

When the next morning came, Sana looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a pep talk. Slapping both hands to her cheek, Sana told herself, “Come on, you got to tell her! You can do it!” And Sana proceeded out to Mina’s ward with determination written all over and sauntered right next to Mina’s bed and looked into the latter’s eyes.

“Yes Sana?” Mina asked nervously as Sana rarely gives that ‘look’.

Holding firmly onto Mina’s face, afraid that she would try to run away, Sana looked straight into her eyes and said, “I love you too!”

Without blinking, Sana stares through Mina’s skull, noticing how the tips of Mina’s ears are turning red from her sudden confession.

“W-what are you talking about?” Mina questions what she has heard as her neck slowly turns red as well.

“I’m answering you, I love you too. And I don’t care if you’re _just_ my bodyguard!” Sana said with much determination as she rolls her eyes at the work ‘just’.

Realising what Sana was referring to, Mina immediately panicked and tried to wriggle out of Sana’s hold. “I-I think I need to u-use the washroom!” But Sana refuses to budge unless she hears the answer she wants from the younger.

Still holding onto Mina’s face in place, Sana demands an answer from her through her eyes.

“I heard everything, and you still want to deny it?” Sana said with hurt lacing within her voice, but at the same time, Mina’s face is flushed, and Sana can obviously feel the heat emitting from the younger.

Sighing heavily, Mina looked back into Sana’s eyes, only to be pulled in for a kiss by the older, successfully causing the younger to malfunction yet again. Having her kiss stolen for the second time doesn’t make it any easier for Mina as she feels her heart pounding heavily against her ribcage and not knowing how to respond to the sudden kiss, Mina froze in her spot.

“Since you’re not pulling away, I’ll take it that you like it then~” Sana teased the younger as Mina’s face turned into a bright shade of red and hid her face in her palms.

“W-what… I-I, y-you, this i-isn’t r-right!” Mina stutters a string of incoherent words, causing Sana to break into a laughing fit, finally succeeding in breaking Mina’s cold façade.

Sana decided that it’s a good chance to tease Mina further, she insisted that she wants to hear Mina’s confession in person, not holding on to any hope that Mina will actually do it anyways. To her surprise…

 

“I love you, Sana. I’m serious, and I will risk everything just to make sure that you’re safe.” Mina said with determination in her eyes as she looks into Sana’s eyes. Sana could’ve sworn that she almost had a heart attack from Mina’s ‘sudden’ confession that she demanded from the younger.

Smirking at the adorable sight before her, Sana leaned in to place a peck on Mina’s lips before heading out of the ward. Not before leaving behind a furiously blushing penguin.

 

“From today onwards, it’s our first day!”


End file.
